


fame is the thirst of youth (but family lasts forever)

by mywinghead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, ao3 tags using cc's real names when theyve said that makes them uncomfortable, current villain origin story:, dont look at the worldbuilding too closely and you'll be fine, kinda?? you'll see, no beta we die like wilbur, takes place in some kind of minecraft/real life hybrid world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinghead/pseuds/mywinghead
Summary: In which the Dream SMP is more like a TV show, and we take a look at what their lives look like once the streams end. Featuring SBI as family, a very much unexploded L'Manberg and a very much alive and sane Wilbur Soot.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	fame is the thirst of youth (but family lasts forever)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically, i saw this art one time of a dsmp actors au and i couldn't get it out of my head and there is a severe lack of both non-angsty sbi content and dsmp actors aus. so naturally i decided to kill two birds with one stone :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set immediately after the events of january 6th, 2020 & the destruction of l'manberg

“ _Ho-ly fuck_ …” muttered Tommy, collapsing into the grass as he shed his helmet. Every muscle in his body ached. They always did, after big shoots like that, but two days of intense work in a row was clearly taking its toll. As the adrenaline ebbed from his veins, a wave of exhaustion crashed over him and he lay back and shut his eyes.

“You okay, Tom?” he heard someone ask, sounding really concerned. Opening his eyes and sitting up, he saw his brother Wilbur towering over him, blocking out the sun. He dropped to his knees next to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m fine, Wilbur, you big pussy,” Tommy smiled, but made no effort to push him off. He caught sight of Big Q helping Tubbo out of his chestplate and suddenly felt the heavy weight of his own on his shoulders. “Hey, Wilby, can you- chestplate?” he mumbled, not noticing his brother’s childhood nickname slipping out in his tiredness. If Wilbur noticed, he didn’t comment as he gently lifted Tommy’s chestplate over his head.

“You sure you’re okay? I know days like these take a lot out of you.” Wilbur asked seriously. “Here, take this, I swiped it from Techno last time we were out there.” He handed Tommy a regen potion with a wide grin on his face. Tommy wasn’t sure whether it tasted so good because it was slowly restoring his strength or because it had been stolen from his scariest brother. “You were great today, Tommy. I was watching back what you guys filmed yesterday, and… you and Tubbo, man. You’re so good at what you do.” Wilbur praised in a rare moment of pride for his younger brother. Tommy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Thanks, Wil. I was just thinking about, I guess, what it would be like if I was _really_ away from Tubbo for that long. I’d lose it, I reckon. Don’t tell him I said that, though.” he added, pointing warningly at Wilbur, “He’s the clingy one, not me.”

Wilbur laughed. “Course he is, now come on. Up you get,” He hauled Tommy to his feet, allowing the younger to lean on him for support. “God, you’d think you’d been in an actual war,” he teased.

“I have, bitch! Fought a war against Dream and Technoblade, didn't I!” he said proudly. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“You’re so dramatic, you little bitch boy,”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m the main character, bitch!”

“Only because I _died!_ You were my sidekick for the longest time, child,” Wilbur argued, “I’m more important than you, end of story. D’you want to go see Dad and Techno?”

“Can Tubbo come?” Tommy asked brightly.

Wilbur scoffed. “But he’s the clingy one, right? Yeah, come on, let’s go get him.”

They found Tubbo sitting alone on the bench, idly swinging his legs and looking out at the landscape. 

“Hey, Tubbo!” said Tommy, sitting down beside him as Wilbur hovered awkwardly behind them. At his silence, he turned to face his friend. “You alright, big man?”

“Yeah, fine, just… Reassuring myself that it’s not gone, you know?” Tommy bumped his shoulder affectionately.

“I know. The last couple of days have been something else, right?” he said, slinging an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders as the other rested his head on his. They stayed like that for a moment, letting the tensions from the day ebb away, before Tommy remembered why he’d come to talk to Tubbo in the first place. “Me and Wilbur are going to see Dad and Techno now, if you wanted to come?”

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed, standing up and pulling Tommy to his feet. The three of them took a slow walk to the nearest Nether portal, Tommy and Tubbo still leaning on each other for support. They stepped in, Tommy scrunching his nose, still unused to the feeling of literally being warped to a different dimension.

“Ugh,” Tubbo shuddered. “I still hate the Nether.” Tommy had to agree, though he’d never admit it. No matter how efficient Nether travel proved to be, he would still rather walk or ride through the Overworld. The lava pools below and the glowstone stalactites above provided only the barest light, and the three-block wide paths didn’t exactly inspire safety. Not to mention, the barriers, though sturdy, were very thin so as to be easily edited out when they filmed in the Nether. As kids, Wilbur had accidentally pushed Tommy under a barrier to his death in the lava below, making him lose his first-ever armour.

“It’s okay, Big T, I’ll protect you,” he said proudly, brandishing his Netherite sword and swinging it recklessly until a well-placed fireball from a ghast landed almost right where he was standing and sent him skidding backwards.

“Whoa, Tommy, are you alright?” asked Wilbur, as Tommy clambered to his feet.

“Yeah, fine.” he answered Wilbur before turning in the direction the ghast had fired from and shouting, “Hey, bitch!” Sure enough, it floated back into view, sending another fireball in their direction. Swinging his sword like a baseball bat, he sent the fireball flying back and it nailed the ghast squarely in the face. He let out a loud whoop as Tubbo clapped and Wilbur nodded admiringly. “Did you see that? Oh, I am so _sick,_ I’m awesome, I’m the _best,_ they call me Tommy the ghast-slayer!”

“Alright, child, you hit a fireball in the right direction, it wasn’t that special. Now can we keep going before we either burn to death or get killed by a monster down here?” Wilbur hurried them along, and almost as if to punctuate his point, a group of piglins started down their path. They broke into a run to the Arctic portal, slowing down as they turned a corner out of sight of the piglins.

When they finally stepped through the portal, the shock of cold in the Overworld biome stung their skin. They hurried as much as they could through the thick snow, welcoming the warmth of Techno and Phil’s cabin. Tommy let himself in, announcing himself loudly, as Tubbo awkwardly hovered outside.

“Tubbo, mate, come in!” Tommy exclaimed, practically dragging his friend through the front doors as Techno climbed up the ladder from the basement. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Techno demanded, sounding furious. Tommy flinched, then looked up and caught the mischievous glint in his brother’s eye and decided to play along.

“I live here, bitch!” he shouted in the other’s face.

“Not after today you don’t! Fuckin’ kids, bringin’ fuckin’ _government_ in my house,” he muttered, turning away from Tommy to nod cordially at Tubbo. “Mr. President,”  
  
“Sir Blade,” Tubbo replied with a grin.

Tommy threw his head back with a groan. “ _Daaaaaaaaaad!_ Techno and Tubbo are taking the lore too seriously agaiiiiiiiiiiiin!” he shouted to Phil upstairs.

“Techno, stop threatening the president of a great nation, Tubbo, stop debating with an anarchist,” he called down to Tommy.

“I’ve just been betrayed by fucking Philza Minecraft. Who can you trust if you can’t trust Philza fuckin’ Minecraft?” Tommy grumbled, folding his arms and turning to face the wall. Staring at the stone bricks suddenly reminded him of something and he gasped. “I can show you Dnret!” he told Tubbo excitedly.

“Tommy, I’ve seen Dnret, I watch all your stuff,”

“Oh,” replied Tommy, feeling strangely touched, “Well, you can see Dnret in _person!_ That’s so much better,”

“Tommy, don’t subject poor Tubbo to that,” implored Techno from the kitchen as he swatted Wilbur’s hands away from his chests.

“Hey, Technoblade, apologise for blowing up Tubbo’s nation or I’ll start stabbing shit!” declared Tommy.

“No, you won’t,” Techno answered calmly.

“He won’t,” Tubbo agreed.

“Mm-mm,” mumbled Wilbur affirmatively.

Tommy gasped, mock-affronted. “My own family, treating me like this! Oh, I am gonna get in contact with Philza Minecraft, and then you’ll be in big trouble!” he proclaimed, apparently forgetting all about his earlier betrayal.

“Why are they in big trouble, Tommy?” asked Phil as he stepped off the ladder into the room.

“They don’t believe I’m gonna start stabbing shit if Techno doesn’t apologise for blowing up L’Manberg, but I will, I have a sword,” He indicated his Netherite sword laying on the table. Wilbur groaned.

“Ugh, Tommy, we have a rule against weapons in the kitchen for a _reason!_ Do you even know where that’s been?”

“In your mum, bitch! _Ow!_ ” he exclaimed as Techno hit him on the back of the head.

“Hey, Phil, do we still have the box we found Tubbo in? Is it too late to find a road to leave Tommy next to?” complained Techno.

“Nope, you’re stuck with me,” Tommy declared smugly, although he looked at Phil for confirmation and slipped his sword off the table and into a nearby chest.

“Sorry, Tech, he’s right about that one,” answered Phil, and that was that.

They sat down to a fairly calm family dinner, as their family dinners went, until Tommy brought up his and Wilbur’s discussion from earlier.

“Hey, Dad, who d’you reckon is more important on the SMP? Me or Wil?”

Techno scoffed. “Neither of you! You all wouldn’t have a story if I wasn’t here, right, Phil?”

Phil looked between his three sons, pursing his lips. “I think you’re all important to the plot in different ways, and the story wouldn’t be the same without any of you.” He suddenly found himself pelted by various food items.

“That’s a cop-out!” exclaimed Wilbur.

“He has a point, Mr. Minecraft,” Tubbo agreed, although he refrained from throwing any food at Phil.

“Listen, Tommy, if you’re so important, why do I have more experience than you?” Techno smirked.

“ _BECAUSE I GOT FUCKING STRUCK BY LIGHTNING, YOU BITCH!_ Oh, you bastard, you complete piece of shit man, this is why I get more Primes than you! God, you don’t even get Primes, you shitty YouTube streamer, I hate you,” Tommy exploded.

“He’s right, Sir Blade, Twitch is the superior platform in every way.” agreed Tubbo, “You’re outnumbered,”

“Techno, why do you make him call you Sir Blade?” asked Wilbur.

“I don’t, I literally do not. I have asked him _so_ many times to _stop_ calling me that.” he complained. “Can you stop?” he addressed Tubbo.  
  
“Sure thing,” he answered. “Sir Blade,” he continued, high-fiving Tommy as he spoke.

  
“You know what, I don’t have to take this from the government.” Techno said, turning and flouncing out of the kitchen.

“No fucking Primes, what kind of streamer doesn’t get Primes? No Primes, most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” Tommy grumbled under his breath at his retreating back. “Tubbo, d’you wanna come ring the Prime bell with me, just to spite him?”

Tubbo grinned. “Of course.”

They scrambled up the ladder, their earlier exhaustion forgotten, and Tommy was so, so glad that the people he got to spend his days and nights with were so fucking cool.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how regular updates will be, but i'm aiming to write a chapter after every tubbo, tommy, wilbur or philza lore stream. techno ily but i can't bring myself to watch youtube streams. and the uk is on national lockdown right now, so i don't have much better to do.
> 
> please talk to me about sbi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mywinghead/)


End file.
